In many cases, one or more electrical components and/or electrical systems furnished on a circuit board are wanted to be non-destructively changeable so that changing the electrical component or system under consideration does not require destructive actions such as e.g. detaching soldered joints. A changeable electrical component can be for example a light source such as a light emitting diode “LED”, a filament lamp, or a gas-discharge lamp. For another example, a changeable electrical component can be an integrated circuit such as e.g. a memory circuit. A light source can be wanted to be changeable in order to be able to use light sources having different colors and/or other properties, and a memory circuit can be wanted to be changeable in order to be able to use memory circuits which contain different control data so as to modify the operation of an electrical device comprising the circuit board. A changeable electrical system may comprise for example a light source and a driver circuit for supplying electrical power to the light source.
A known approach to provide non-destructively changeable electrical components is to use one or more socket elements whose connector pins are soldered or otherwise attached to electrical conductors of a circuit board. Each socket element comprises sections for receiving connector pins of a changeable electrical component. In typical cases, the connector pins of the changeable electrical component adhere to electrical conductors of the socket element with the aid of spring forces and/or friction. The above-described approach is, however, not free from challenges. One of the challenges is that the socket elements require room in the direction perpendicular to the circuit board and thus the size of the circuit board system gets increased. Another challenge is that each socket element is suitable for only such changeable electrical components whose connector pin pattern is suitable for the socket element under consideration.